Be my rain
by vedha
Summary: She finds comfort in his arms and he finds it difficult to tell her his feelings...


It was getting dark all of the sudden that evening. The children in that particular park with a huge penguin shaped slide started leaving as they saw the clouds gather together. The entire park got empty except for a raven haired girl who was sitting all by herself in one of the swings. She was staring at nothing in particular but still her eyes had no sparkle they used to have before. She was still wearing the black dress from morning. '_Even though we did not get much time to spend together, it was not fair for you to leave me alone like this mother' _she thought as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

_**Flashback (30 hours earlier):**_

"_Mother..." called out Tomoyo Daidouji as she entered her mother's bedroom. 'It is really odd for mother to sleep like this...' she thought as she neared the queen sized bed. The young Daidouji heiress had taken up after her mother as the vice president of the toy company. But Sonomi insisted that she would accompany Tomoyo with the company matters as long as she could. _

_Slowly Tomoyo sat on the edge of the bed and touched the lump underneath the blanket. She touched her mother's body which was still motionless under her touch. She shuddered as her greatest fear was coming true at last. Tears welled up as she removed the blanket to see the lifeless face of Sonomi Daidouji. _

_That peaceful morning was startled by an agonising scream from the young mistress as she hugged her mother's body and cried. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Rain drops started splattering on the cement pavements. Tomoyo did not feel the coldness around her as the rain soaked her to the skin inspite of the thick layers of dress she was wearing.

She knew that there were people who do love her like a family. But she wanted just one person who would provide most of their attention on her and only her. Her mother was her only comfort when she learned that Sakura was never going to love her like she did. Now that her last resort had left her alone she felt a big void inside of her.

Her long black hair was sticking to her face and the rain got heavier. The rain droplets helped in camouflaging her tears.

"You do realise that you are going to fall sick by sitting like that Daidouji-san..." a masculine voice sounded behind her. She recognised the all too familiar voice even without turning back.

"But I love the rain Hiragizawa-kun..." she said still staring into the space. He sat on the other swing beside her.

"There are other ways to admire this beautiful rain Tomoyo. Please come with me..." he called her extending his hand towards her.

For the first time in almost ten years she saw him now. Though they were in touch after he left for England, they never met. He was supposed to come for Sakura's wedding which was to be held in two months. She took her sweet time studying his fine features. He had grown into one handsome perfect guy, any girl would die for. His dark blue hair was sticking to his face as he was also drenched completely in the rain.

She hesitantly placed her hand into his and they began walking.

"What do you like so much about the rain Tomoyo? And please call me Eriol... We have known each other too long to have formalities..." he asked her as they both walked towards his place which was the nearest from the park.

"It washes away the pain from me. Rain water is supposed to be the purest form of water falling from the sky. Every time it rains it washes away the pain of people. I love the coldness because it would knock some sense into my numb body and heart..." she said as she faced upwards closing her eyes and taking up the rain.

"And finally it helps me cry without being noticed..." she said. This particular reply brought a pang in Eriol's heart. He had silently learnt to love this dark haired girl beside her all these years. He had wanted to propose to her during Syaoran's wedding but now he did not plan to do it anymore. He wanted to give her time to get over this loss.

They entered his house in complete silence except for the sound of the rain around them. He lent her some of his dry clothes to change into and went to the kitchen to make some after he changed into dry clothes as well.

She was there sitting by the fire in his room as he brought the tray to her. Her eyes were not blank anymore but were filled with sadness and hurt. He sat beside her and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She did not mind the closeness. It was exactly what she wanted now.

"I want to be your rain Tomoyo... It is ok to cry..." he said watching the fire. His mere words were enough to make her cry. She cried into his shirt all night. He did not mind her tears, he just held her close as she sobbed and finally slept from all the tiredness in her eyes.

Light shone from the window in the room onto her face making her wake up from her slumber. Tomoyo sat up and looked around studying the dark haired mage's room. He seemed to be missing but she was sure that she heard noises from downstairs.

She entered the kitchen as a good aroma filled the room. She took a stool by the table and observed the great magician clad in a blue apron flipping pancakes. He did not see her as she faced his back.

"Had a good sleep Tomoy?" he asked flipping another pancake onto the plate which was now piled with the same.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me out... I am glad that I have such a friend..." she said.

'_So I am just a friend uh?' _ he thought giving one plate to her which was piled with pancakes.

"Everyone was worried about you after you left the grave. I was fortunate enough to find you..." he said sitting across her.

"I am sorry. But I was really upset..." she said and then ate in silence. There was a pregnant silence between them which was disrupted by a loud thunder. Tomoyo jumped at the loudness of the thunder making Eriol chuckle.

"I thought you loved the rain..." he said still amused by the fact that she was like a little child getting scared by a mere thunder.

"I never said I liked thunder and lightning." As she said this another thunder struck making her jump again. He got from his stool and went near her. When the next thunder struck, he just hugged her tight making her forget the thunder. "Now you won't get afraid by the sound..." he said keeping his head above her hair.

There was a thunder storm on its way and Tomoyo decided it was better for her to stay at Eriol's rather than her lonely large mansion.

She cried to him almost every night the following week and he just held her like he had the first time. He had stayed for almost a month now and he has to go back and check on his firm in England.

The ring he had bought for her was beginning to feel very heavy as he booked a ticket for England. It was the day of his flight and the other three had gathered so that they can send him off.

'Boarding flight no. 3589 British Airlines to England.' The voice reminded him of the flight.

"That's my flight guys..." he said getting up from the waiting lounge. He said his good byes to the other two. When he turned to Tomoyo her eyes were filled with fresh tears. He breathed in before telling "Tomoyo I love you. I want to marry you. I know you are not thinking of anything like that for now, but I want you to think about it. You are the only one who has been occupying my mind for the past 7 years. Please think about it and give me a reply when we meet at their marriage next month. Until then I will not disturb you..." and he put his hand on the nape of her neck pulling her closer to him. The gap between their lips closed and explosions went off in both their bodies. Tomoyo kissed him back out of instinct. He broke the beautiful bliss and turned around before thrusting a small pouch into her hand. With that he ran off towards the gate.

The dazed Tomoyo stood there not able to understand what had taken over her. she hurriedly opened the pouch to reveal a platinum ring which had a heart shaped design on top of it with a diamond in the middle. She lovingly saw it before putting it on her ring finger. Without knowing, she had fallen for this guy and now she knew what to do when he came back.

**Eriol's P.O.V**

I was there standing at the altar beside Syaoran in my dark blue suit. Everyone had gotten up to see the bride. My eyes were not searching for the bride. I knew she would fabulous today. My eyes were wandering to spot a certain raven haired girl who had captured my heart years ago. My target entered the church wearing a mermaid style lavender dress and walked with such a smile that made me fall head over heels for her yet again. The cherry blossom bouquet she had complemented her as she came and stood near the altar. When everybody turned to see the bride all I could see was the girl standing across me. She must have seen me staring at her because a blush crept her face when she saw me.

The exchange of rings, vows got over and now was the time when the bride threw her bouquet. I sat on one of the chairs laid there watching the women who were eager enough to catch it. That was when I saw that Tomoyo was approaching me. She came near me and asked "Can I sit here?" gaining a nod from me.

I noticed her hands were covered with satin gloves. She saw me staring at her hands and chuckled. "You know I have always imagined that my husband should propose to me in the most romantic and dramatic way. You spoiled all the fun." She pouted in a cute manner. But why was she telling me all this.

"Why are you t..." rest of my words flew out of my mind as I felt soft lips crashing onto mine. Last time the kiss was a hasty one, but now it became more passionate as she put her hands around my neck and I pulled her closer. We broke apart in need of air when I sensed something flying towards us. The bouquet made of peonies landed perfectly on Tomoyo's lap as the entire crowd cheered for us both. That was when we noticed the crowd that had gathered to see our little show.

"So is that a yes?" I asked her as she pulled out the glove on her right hand. I saw the ring I gave her on her finger as she pulled me using my collar and said "You will always be my rain..."

With that I closed the gap between us for another kiss as we heard everybody cheering around us.


End file.
